


Drunk

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick giggled to himself as he tripped over a loose paving slab as he came out of the pub.  It was gone 1am and he knew he’d had far too much to drink.  It was all Aimee’s fault, he decided, fleetingly wondering where she and Ian were.</p>
<p>The pub was still lively, but he knew that he’d had too much to drink and it was time to go home, but he had no idea how to get home.  Pulling out his phone, he opened his text messages.</p>
<p>‘Hey…can u pcik me up?  im to drnuk…’</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Based on this... </p>
<p>http://ianchaloner.tumblr.com/post/145902046057/toplad-thiss-is-so-funny-to-me</p>
<p>'Hey...can u pcik me up? im to drnuk.'<br/>'oh u dnt have to anymore.. im home now'<br/>'yes, I was aware of that when I dropped you home.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/gifts).



Nick giggled to himself as he tripped over a loose paving slab as he came out of the pub. It was gone 1am and he knew he’d had far too much to drink. It was all Aimee’s fault, he decided, fleetingly wondering where she and Ian were.

The pub was still lively, but he knew that he’d had too much to drink and it was time to go home, but he had no idea how to get home. Pulling out his phone, he opened his text messages.

‘Hey…can u pcik me up? im to drnuk…’

*** 

Louis was just about to head up to bed when his phone pinged to indicate he had a message. He was staying at Nick’s, as they had an early start the following day to head up to see Nick’s parents, but he’d not fancied going out with Nick and his mates - he’d only flown in from LA that morning, and jet lag was beginning to get the better of him. He’d had a nap from about 2pm to 8pm (ok, more of a proper sleep, not a nap) and been awake since then and whilst he wasn’t tired, he wanted to make sure he got some more sleep before the drive tomorrow.

‘You wanker.’ Louis smiled fondly at his phone as he read the message from Nick. He’d clearly forgotten that the pub was only a five minute walk from his new house. However, deciding he was too tired to walk, Louis grabbed the car keys from the hallway table, bending down to pet Pig briefly as he walked past her bed and he headed off to get Nick.

*** 

‘Lou Lou!’ Nick sang brightly as Louis crouched down in front of him where Nick was sat on the floor outside the pub.  
‘Don’t call me that.’ Louis laughed, sliding his hands under Nick’s arms and hauling him to his feet, almost toppling to the floor as Nick over balanced and stumbled forward.  
‘You’re my hero.’ Nick slurred, leaning heavily on Louis as Louis led them to the car a few steps away. ‘Hey, that’s my car. How did that get here?’ Nick asked, his face screwed up in confusion.  
‘Maybe it drove itself.’ Louis smirked, opening the passenger door and unceremoniously shoving Nick into the passenger seat, slamming the door and walking around to the driver’s side.

As Louis started the engine, Nick let out a rumbling snore, his eyes closed, mouth wide open and head tipped back against the head rest, his legs all twisted and folded in the footwell.

‘Oh my god…’ Louis sighed to himself, ‘You’ve no idea how much I’m never going to let you live this down.’ He laughed, indicating and pulling away from the curb. 

3 minutes later, Louis pulled up outside of Nick’s house, parking in the allocated spot and turning the engine off.

‘Wakey wakey sunshine!’ Louis sang brightly, frowning when Nick just let out a louder snore. ‘Oi, drunkard.’ Louis said, shaking Nick’s shoulder.

Nick let out a snort and his eyes shot open. ‘What? I wasn’t asleep.’ He yawned.

Louis let out a loud laugh, letting himself out of the car and going around to help Nick out. He opened the passenger door, not realising Nick was leaning heavily against it and Nick promptly fell out, Louis catching him in surprise before he hit the floor.

‘Get up you great fucking oaf!’ Louis gasped, hauling Nick up as Nick’s knees gave way. ‘Oh my god…’ Louis breathed, propping Nick up against the car, slamming the passenger door and locking the car.

It took Louis nearly 5 minutes to get Nick from the car, up the pathway of the house and to the front door, before he then had to prop Nick up against the wall, where he fell in a gangly heap on the porch, snoring again.

Louis rolled his eyes, opened the front door and tripped over Pig who’d come to investigate the noise.

‘Pig!’ Louis yelled, landing squarely on his arse with a loud thump.  
‘She’s such a clever dog.’ Nick slurred from the front step as she jumped into his lap, licking his face furiously.  
‘Don’t know where she can have got that from.’ Louis muttered, getting up and pulling Pig by her collar into the house.  
‘I love PIg.’ Nick announced, eyes closed.  
‘She loves you too.’ Louis replied, bending down to help Nick into the house.  
‘How do you know?’ Nick mumbled, tripping over his feet and sprawling himself over the hallway floor.

Louis sighed, shutting and locking the front door behind them. ‘She told me. Can you make it upstairs?’ He asked as Nick looked to make himself comfortable on the floor.  
‘How did she tell you?’ Nick wanted to know.  
‘She woofed 17 times.’ Louis told him flippantly. ‘Nicholas. Focus. Can you get up the stairs?’  
‘No. Floor is comfy.’ Nick yawned, rolling onto his front, face on the floor to the side, arms by his side as he began snoring again.

Louis glared at him. ‘I really just want to leave you here.’ He muttered, shooing Pig back into the kitchen.  
‘Ok.’ Nick slurred.  
‘I’m far too good for you.’ Louis said, sliding his arms under Nick’s shoulders and dragging him onto his knees. ‘Get up, you complete moron.’  
‘Hey, you love me.’ Nick protested, leaning heavily on Louis.  
‘God knows why.’ Louis replied.  
‘Because I fuck you good.’ Nick giggled. ‘I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had.’  
‘Modest much?!’ Louis laughed, finally getting Nick onto his feet and starting to push him up the stairs.  
‘It’s true.’ Nick announced, finally putting some effort into getting up the stairs.  
‘It is.’ Louis agreed.

They finally got to the top of the stairs. The spare room was the first door on the right and as Nick got to the landing, he pushed the door open, stumbled into the room and fell face first onto the bed.

‘Babe, this isn’t our room.’ Louis laughed from the doorway.  
‘Staying here. Too drunk to move.’ Nick mumbled.

Rolling his eyes again, Louis flicked on the light. He pulled Nick’s boots and socks off, followed by his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He put Nick’s phone by his head and kissed his forehead. ‘Love you dickhead.’ He said softly, before turning off the light and leaving Nick to snore the night away.

*** 

As Louis got into bed five minutes later, his phone bleeped. Turning off the bedside light, he opened his messages.

‘oh u dnt have to anymore.. im home now.’

Louis let out a loud laugh, before typing a reply. ‘Yes, I was aware of that as I am the one who brought you home…’ 

He gave it a few minutes before putting his phone down. He shut his eyes, a fond smile on his face at how stupid his boyfriend was. He wasn’t going to live this down for a long time.


End file.
